Pen Pals
by parmigiolate
Summary: *Description in first chapter* Jimmy Darling AU with OC played by Taissa Farmiga.
1. One

"Clementine? Where are you going, honey? It's seven in the morning." My mothers voice cracks as she yawns between the words.

"Seven?! I'm already late! I'll see you at three in the afternoon! Love you Mother!" I yell before I shove the last of the oatmeal in my mouth and chug some water. Then I grab my lunch box and head out on my bike.

Upon arriving to the address I was given I lock my bicycle to the fence and do a 360 to take in the place, which is surrounded by grass and fields of plants. Part of it is open planes while the majority is different crops. In the distant I spot a faded red barn and a one-story home.

I grab my lunch bag and head to the barn. Once I reach the door I accidentally knock with enough force to shake the structure. I'm anxious for my first day at my new job and want to make a good impression but feel as if I'm being clumsy, as usual.

My mother's closest friend, Cheyenne, recommend I get a summer job because that's what girls are doing nowadays. Apparently the women's movement is picking up. Plus, they both said it's a good way to meet a gentlemen caller, since I am twenty-three and not getting any younger.

Any who, Cheyenne's brother owns this farm also happens to have five sons around my age. Of course my mother forced me to accept the job, and here I am now, nervously waiting outside a rusty building to clean up feces and pull weeds. What a way to find a husband. "Hello you must be Cheyenne's friend, Catie." The rather old man holds his wrinkled hand out for me to shake.

However, I become offended anytime someone doesn't pronounce my name correctly, it's a common fruit and not that unusual. I grab his large, calloused hand and shake it firmly. "It's Clementine, actually" I say with a huge smile across my face to hide the annoyance I already built up.

I don't think he hears me because he cuts me off and begins to explain my duties. "Okay Miss, you'll be tending to these three horses every need. You'll also be cleaning up after them. My son Caleb will assist you. And last, I need all the chickens in the coop to be cared for. Jacob's already started so he'll show you the ropes. Eggs out, food in. Any questions?" He explains with his thick Tennessee accent.

I half smile and shake my head. "Great. I'll be inside of you need anything Cate." I roll my eyes and try to brush off his stupidity. Unfortunately, as I begin to work I find out all his children are unintelligent, dimwitted, and unattractive. I am definitely not interested in them but slightly about this job.

A few hours and a lot of dirt later, I'm let off early. "I'll call you tomorrow, Girl. Write your telephone number here. I'll let you know when to come." I grab the pen and scribble the digits. "Thank ya, Lady." I fake smile for the millionth time today.

On my way home I realize he's not going to call me. I suppose I did a terrible job according to his standards, or perhaps it's because I declined his eldest son's, Jonathan, offer of a date. If I arrive home at one-thirty I know Mother will be curious and I do not want to talk about it. Instead, I head to the local post office to pick up our mail and chat with Paul, our mailman.

"Afternoon Clem. Here for your letters?" I nod and grin. I've been waiting for a postcard from my aunt. She travels around the country and sends one anytime she moves to a new place, which is usually every other week. Paul graciously hands me all our mail and I instantly tear through everything for the token from my aunt. As suspected, it hasn't arrived yet. However, I did receive a letter with no return address. I furrow my eyebrows and wonder who sent it. Without further hesitation, I tear it open to reveal an ink-stained piece of paper. It's filled with script front to back of three pages. After the first paragraph I nearly choke but force myself to read until the end. _Sincerely, Jimmy_ _Radford_ _._

How dare he write me after all these years? I've been waiting for something from him for seven years and now he decides to pop back in my life! His excuse was that his mother died and he had to work everyday. I feel sorry that she passed away but honestly I don't care for his reason. I find it extremely hard to believe that he had no time to write me anything in the past seven years!

I think back to all the letters we sent to each other and smile. I'd usually get a letter every other day, that's how often we'd write. It was such a lovely time back then. Neither of us had a care in the world, besides school. I fell in love with him and he did me. We told one another a week before he disappeared, that's why I'm suspicious of his story. I thought we were dating for that brief week, though it was never formally said, up until now. In fact, I have suspicions that he stopped writing because he wasn't interested in me that way and couldn't figure a way to end things smoothly. I can't understand why he'd write me now though. Maybe he wants to settle down and could not find anyone else.

Now I'm biking home on a cold autumn day with the orange and red leaves crinkling under the tires, which reminds me of the memory burned into my mind. Jimmy would always tell me, every fall, how much he loved the color change. He found it absolutely wondrous that the Earth would make death look so stunning. Jimmy was such a smart fellow and that's part of the reason I fell for him. But now all I'm left with are the old letter, this new one, dangerous thoughts, and a face full of dried tears.

The worst part is Jimmy didn't even mention romantic feelings towards me in this letter. In fact, he just wrote he's sorry and wants to keep in touch. It's silly to be this upset over a boy whose appearance I've never looked upon. I just realize how strange it is that we never exchanged photographs. Although, we have spoke of the phone several times but I would usually fun to the telephone booth because Mother said long distance can would run up the bill.

Now I'm home from work, which I probably am fired from, with a letter from the love of my teenage years. As suspected, when I walk through the front door I am bombarded. "You're home early, sweetheart. How was it?" My dear old mother asks with a high-pitched voice.

I grunt quietly and exhale loudly. "It was alright. I'm sure I messed up a lot but it was my first day. Any who, Cheyenne's brother said he'd call me when needed," I say between bites of grilled chicken. I try to act as hopeful as possible. I don't want to let my mother down so soon.

She claps her hands together and squeals. "That's marvelous, Clementine! Now, have you met any gentlemen?" She beams while leaning over the dinner table.

I roll my eyes, hoping she doesn't notice. I would rather not explain that all five of Cheyenne's nephews are imbeciles quiet yet. "No, Mother." I watch her giddy expression change to a frown. I grab her hand and try to cheer her up. "It's only the first day."

Of course, she perks up again and smiles. "I'll get you some pie. You deserve it after today! Plus, we need to get more meat on you!" I nearly spit my water out in laughter. My mother is always trying to fatten me up because apparently curves are in- even though I have some.

"Mother! I'm not skin and bones! Look at these breasts you gave me!" I say then burst out into laughter. She looks back at me with a large piece of strawberry pie and chuckles.

"Your husband will thank me, Clementine! Men love a woman who's well endowed!"

After a long, but delightful, conversation I head to my room to re-read the letter. Once I lock my door I plop on my hard mattress and tear the letter from my satchel.

 _Please write me. Send it to the post office in Hobe Sound, Florida and write my name on the top. I'll stop by everyday for two weeks to see if it's there._

I allow the water to fall from my eyes again but this time I quiet my sobs. I won't let this affect me. He'll just disappear again! Instead of wallowing in pity, I pick up the telephone to call the most exciting person I know- my aunt.

I rest the phone between my shoulder and ear while counting the rings. By the fifth one I lose hope but stay on the line; it's not like I have anything better to do. Finally, thirteen annoying jingles later she answers the phone with her thick, and new, accent. "Hello?" I can already tell she's a bit drunk but it's when she's most herself.

"Oh hello Auntie! It's Clementine!" I chime with a huge smile across my lips.

"Oh darling! How are you? I've missed you and Jude so much!" I move the headset away from my ear as she yells into the phone with the too loud background noise seeping through.

"Mother's okay. Me, not so much. Jimmy wrote me." The instant I utter the words out an overdramatic gasp escapes my aunt's mouth. My mother tells her sister everything, especially about me. They were so positive that him and I were going to get married but clearly they were mistaken.

"After all these years? Oh sweetheart, what will you do?" she gasps and speaks with concern.

I sigh and bite my lip. "I don't know! That's why I called you."

She chuckles softly but I still catch it. "I suppose because I have such experience, ya?" I giggle and nod although she can't see. "Well, I say screw him! Come work for me, darling!" She practically demands.

I open my mouth to kindly decline but pause to think about it. I would be able to leave this depressing town and get Mother off my back for a while. Perhaps I can even meet a boy! "Really? You want me there?"

"Yes I do, Clementine. I've been looking for a stage manager and who's better than my niece?" I smile at her compliment and open my mouth to speak when she cuts me off. "I'll call your mother tomorrow about the train ticket. Pack your bags, darling. I'll be seeing you in two days." She hangs up and I immediately run to my mother.

Two days later, I'm on a train headed to Jupiter, Florida. I'm not entirely sure what my aunt's career is but it has something to do with show business. The ride is longer than I expected, twelve hours to be exact. I fall asleep several times on the stranger next to me, who is extremely attractive. The final time it happens, I feel more than embarrassed. I try to stop myself but when I'm in a deep slumber I can't help it. "I'm so sorry, sir. I'll move over." I mumble while grabbing my purse to hop down a few seats.

"Nonsense! I have no problem with you resting on my shoulder. It's not often that a beautifully stranger invades my space." I turn back to him with red cheeks and flash a smile. Then I slump back into my chair and try to clear the awkward air.

"So, where are you headed to?" I ask while flipping through a book.

"Jupiter, Florida. And you?" When he finishes his sentence I nearly scream. He's attractive, possibly into me, and headed where I am going? This could be the sign Mother always talks about.

"Same place!" I squeal a little too loudly.

He places his newspaper on the seat next to him and extends his hand towards me. "Well, then I guess we'll being seeing each other around. Dandy Mott." I look up from my novel with curls flying around my face and attempt to blow them out of my face. "Clementine Murray," I say while shaking his soft hand.

Several hours later we arrive at the station. Dandy and I talked a lot and found out we both love unordinary things. Dandy also confessed that he has money, which doesn't matter to me but would definitely thrill Mother. In fact, he asked me on a date this weekend at a local diner. I bid him goodbye as I exit the train and am hit with a hug from my aunt. "Oh Clemmie! You are looking more beautiful every time I see you. How are you sweetie?" I look back and see Dandy has vanished.

"Fine, Auntie. Just fine," I say with a huge smile.

"What is it, darling? What's going on?" She stares at my giddy expression and then gasps. "Oh you've met a boy, haven't you?" I nod she screams. "Your mother will be so happy to hear the news!"

Ten minutes later we arrive to a seemingly deserted field. The driver halts and unloads my luggage. Then, a muscular man appears from the darkness and carries my belongings. Once we walk towards a dim light I make out tents and trailers. "Aunt?" I murmur at the sight. Is this a circus?

"Clementine, please, call me by my name," she insists while filing her nails.

"Right- um, Elsa, what is this exactly?" I murmur, trying to not offend the muscular man incase he's apart of her business.

"It's a freak show!" She exclaims with her hands on her hips and chest pushed out. Before I can say anything else we arrive to my trailer. The man kicks open the door and tosses my suitcases in. "Thank you," I mutter and then slam the door behind me. Expecting Elsa to be behind me, I start talking. "This is a lovely place. Do you own it?" After thirty seconds of silence I spin around but am alone.

Instead of unpacking, like I should, I sit on my bed and take out the note Dandy gave me. _Dandy Mott. Saturday 6pm. 626 Carrollton Road._

I clutch the paper to my chest and smile. Just as I am on the verge of forgetting the unhappy memories, I spot the letter from Jimmy in my bag. I snatch it out and debate what to do with it. I could tear it up now, keep it for memory sake, or toss it out. After careful consideration, I decide to forget about him and throw it out. I then begin to unpack my belongings and lay a nightgown on the bed. While removing my shirt I hear a loud knock at the door and quickly pull it back on and stroll to the door.

"Oh hello Clementine! We've all hear so much about you!" The middle age, but spunky, woman pulls me into a tight hug. " Oh where are my manners. My name is Desiree." She takes my hand and guides us out of my trailer. "We're having a welcoming party for you. The rest of them are dying to meet you," she explains while fast walking to a large tent.

Once we walk in the loud roar settles to quite whispers. I smile but it fades when I notice they're all stare at me. Feeling extremely uncomfortable I continuously switch my weight from foot to foot until Desiree breaks the silence. "Well, don't all jump at once! This is Clementine! Elsa's niece! The one you've been waiting for!" Then a soft 'Oh' comes from the table when they realize I'm not a costumer.

I look around at the table and spot two pinheads holding hands, the strong man from earlier, a woman with no lower body, and Siamese twins. After being forced to socialize, I find out they're all very nice and actually quiet normal. The pinheads, Pepper and Salty, are married and in love; it's really sweet to watch. And the Siamese twins, Bette and Dot, are hilarious because you would think they'd both be so happy and get along but Dot seems to strongly dislike Bette. I feel sad for Bette because she seems to love her sister unconditionally.

"Where's Lobster Boy?" Dell, the strong man, yells. The room turns silent and I look up with worry in my eyes. "Why is that boy always out? Where is he?" He demands but no one looks up from the floor. "I'm the man around here and I will be respected. Someone find the damn boy or when he gets back he's going to get it." Again everyone is quiet and I start to wonder who this Lobster Boy is and why Dell calls him that.

Instead of yelling more, he just walks out of the tent, leaving everyone scared. Once the silence lifts, I lean in to Bette and Dot and whisper "Who's Lobster Boy?"

Bette smiles and opens her mouth but Dot cuts her off. "Someone you don't want to be around. He's nothin' but trouble. A real heartbreaker." I nod and look at Bette, who seems disappointed but she just agrees with her sister.

After an hour of getting to know them all, I head to my trailer for sleep. But firs I finish unpacking and then change into my nightgown. While reading my favorite book for the tenth time, I fall asleep.

An hour later I wake to the loud sound of my door opening. I pull the blanket over my exposed body and squint to see who's there. I make out a silhouette of a tall and built man. He's stumbling over and headed to my bed. I try to think of something to say, since I'm unsure of what's going on. But luckily, the stranger realizes he's misplaced. "S-sorry. Wrong trailer," A deep voice mutters then the man quickly slams the door. I immediately scurry to make sure it's locked this time and then attempt to fall asleep but can't with the screaming between Dell and someone else. I try to listen and figure out it is Lobster Boy. Apparently he just arrived from town. Then I realize he was the one who came in my trailer.

This is going to be an interesting job.


	2. Two

The next morning I wake up groggy and wrapped in a blanket. I check the clock beside my bed and see that it's only 6:15 in the morning, but instead of falling back to sleep I take a shower to get ready for the day. Then I slip on red and white, vertical striped capris and a black short sleeve shirt tucked in. I'm sure Elsa won't be pleased that I'm wearing pants but if I'll be moving all day then I must be comfortable.

To give me an extra boost of confidence I curl my hair into thick ringlets and put a jewel clip in. Last, I slip on flats and quickly do my make up. Since it's my first day I figure I need to impress everyone so I put on a dab of red lipstick so it looks natural, some kohl liner, and mascara.

I glance at the clock and realize I still have an hour, so I whip up breakfast in the tiny kitchen. However, I notice there's no eggs so I run out to the trailer next door to borrow some. While waiting for an answer at the door I realize this must be Lobster Boy's trailer since there's claws painted on it. A minute later the door is still closed and I can't hear anything inside, so I figure it'd be okay to quietly walk in and take the egg; after all, my aunt owns this place.

I knock once more to give him a chance but I suppose he's still asleep. When I finally gather the courage to sneak inside I slowly twist the knob and find it unlocked. Then the door creeks and I step inside. I hear strange noises but ignore them to retrieve an egg. While gently shutting the door behind me I accidentally knock something off the counter. When I spin to pick it up I see something I wasn't prepared for.

Lobster Boy is leaning over his bed, with his back to me, while pumping his arm into something. I notice legs spread apart and dangling off the side of the mattress. Loud moans fill the room and I'm positive they're feminine. "Oh yes! Faster Darling!" A voice demands and now I have an idea of what's happening. Luckily, neither of them spots me but I push my luck and head for the refrigerator.

I tip toe towards it and nearly make it until I trip over a shoe and land face first on his floor. As I stand up and brush the dirt off me I remember that I'm in someone else's home. I'm faced with the shocked face of a woman who is trying to straighten her skirt and the surprisingly calm face of Lobster Boy. I try to explain myself but am embarrassed so I begin to stutter. "I-uh… I'm sorry I wa-"

The woman who Jimmy was pleasuring stands up and cuts me off. "Jimmy! You said no one would know!" she whines as she hits his chest. "I want my money back!" she yells with one hand on her hip and the other fixing her messy hair.

I furrow my brows at her demand. Money? "Darlin' I didn't know someone was going to break in. Relax, she works here. She ain't gonna tell anyone. Isn't that right, Miss…" he trails off when he realizes we haven't formally met. Then he raises his eyebrows at me, indicating to go with the story.

"Ye-yeah. I'm new to town anyways. I won't say a word," I mumble while looking at the ground. This is mortifying.

After all the pleading, the lady scoffs and grabs her purse. "Yeah right. Keep the money. You sure need it," she growls and then stomps out of the trailer leaving me awkwardly tugging on my curls.

Instead of staying for an uncomfortable introduction, I try to escape while he picks up the things the woman threw at him. Unfortunately he's smarter than I am because he grabs my bicep before I can take off. "Wait, please let me explain," he begs with worry in his eyes.

"No, no. It's my fault. I was just coming to borrow an egg. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invaded your space."

"It's fine. I pleasure bored housewives on the side for extra cash. You wouldn't believe the amount of women who are desperate for my touch." I crinkle my forehead to his response. What's so special about him? But then he lifts his hands up and it suddenly makes sense. Both of his hands are deformed; the pointer and middle finger are conjoined and the ring and pinky fingers are the same, which leaves him with three fingers on each hand- a thumb and two large ones. Thus, making it perfect for fingering women. "You didn't know?" he asks with concern. I shake my head and he chuckles. "They don't call me Lobster Boy for nothin'." I open my mouth to tell him I'm leaving but he interrupts me. "I'm Jimmy Darling. Maybe I could give ya a free session sometime," he winks and then smiles, which reveals a dimple.

I chuckle but shake my head and widen my eyes. How is he so blunt? "Clementine Murray," I mumble while forcing a grin. For some reason he looks taken back and he actually stays quiet. "Well, I must be running. I'll see you at 10:00," I say and the run out.

When I make it back in my trailer I realize I didn't even get the eggs I needed. Instead of fussing with breakfast I head to the main tent to check everything out before the crew arrives. An hour later the bickering of two females startles me. I try to eavesdrop and realize it is Bette and Dot. Instead of bothering them I decide to organize backstage before Elsa appears so I can impress her.

Fifteen minutes later I can barely hear my own thoughts with the roar seeping from the audience area. I walk from behind stage to see what the ruckus is about and show up at the worst time. "You're a sorry son of a bitch!" Jimmy yells at Dell. I think of something to interject but am stopped by Amazon Eve.

She whispers, "Don't get involved. These two love to argue. Besides, Dell was being a jerk to Meep. Meep is like Jimmy's little brother. No one hurts him without goin' through Jimmy." I look up at her and nod. We all watch until the familiar click of heels walks through the tent opening.

"What is going on?" My aunt yells in her questionable accent.

Immediately, we all scurry to our proper positions and try to avoid her wrath. Apparently, Elsa doesn't take mistreatment from anyone, including me. "What are you waiting for? Start reversal!" She then trots backstage to me and throws her arm around my waist. "Oh Clem, I'm so happy to have you here!"

I smile at her and then she begins to show me how to do my job. After an hour I understand and am able to do it in my own. We take a lunch break so I walk towards my little home when a unique hand grabs my wrist. "Can we talk?" Jimmy asks in a monotone voice but still raises an eyebrow.

I dip my brows and squint my eyes. "Uh, sure. What about?" Instead of answering my question Jimmy drags me to his trailer. When we enter I actually believe for a moment that he may rape me, but then I realize he's not stupid or heartless enough. "Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I demand while rolling my eyes.

"Take a seat," he insists with a smile. I plop on his leather couch and take a deep breath. "Drink?" he asks while mixing some sort of cocktail. I shake my head no and tap my foot rapidly. Finally, he sits next to me and hands me some sort of beverage, even though I declined his offer.

"So, Jimmy, what's the problem?" I place the alcohol on his coffee table and sit up straight.

He takes a long sip of his whiskey and leans back. "I'm not sure how to start this. Hm. Well, when I was younger I was naïve and foolish. I let a great girl slip from me. Even worse, I thought about her all the time but didn't have the courage to contact her. Why? Because I was a coward." He pauses and lifts his hands up. "I was afraid she wouldn't like these. I was afraid of love." He trails off while staring at the wall. I'm still unsure as to what he's referring to but I nod along so he knows in listening. "That girl...that girl is you, Clementine Murray." I open mouth to object but he continues. "I'm Jimmy Radford," he insists as he stands up. I stay quiet because I'm in shock and unsure what to say about this. "This," he opens a small box stuffed with papers, "is every single letter you've ever written to me. I've kept them all Clementine."

When he finished I still am at a loss for words, which only aids to the uncomfortable air. What do I do? What do I say? He admitted he loved me, but why did he write me? More importantly, do I forgive him? "Why did you write me recently?" I ask with my arms across my chest.

He exhales deeply as if he's preparing for a long speech. "The other day I was working my side job and the woman asked if I wanted a Clementine. I...I haven't even hear anyone mention that word since I stopped writing you. I-I suddenly remembered every letter we wrote and how much I loved you. I know that's a stupid reason but I'm sorry Clem, I really am. I just-" he rubs his forehead and cuts himself off.

I furrow my brows and stare at him. He is really attractive with his big cheeks that form a wide smile that allows his dimple to make an appearance. And his muscular arms that flex whenever he attempts to use his hands, or his piercing black eyes that seem to have no end. Jimmy also always smells musky and his hair is messy but in a bad boy way. Overall, I'm absolutely attracted to him. I don't even pay his hands any mind. In fact, ever since I found out what he can do with them they seem like a blessing. "Jimmy..." I touch his cheek with my hand. "I... I don't know wha-" I rack my brain for the right thing to say but hit dead ends because I'm not sure if I even forgive him.

He frowns and turns red. "I knew you wouldn't accept me! No girl can! All the want is a finger fuck and then never see me again!" Then he stands up and paces in a circle.

"Jimmy. I don't care about your hands. It's not that all. I just...don't know if I can forgive you," I murmur and switch my hair from side to side.

I look up and see his face flushed and a pout form on his lips. "Why?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Jimmy, you stopped talking to me for seven years! How am I supposed to just pick up and start from the same spot? You gave no explanation! I thought you were dead at one point! God Jimmy, do you know how selfish that was? I loved you so much! You broke my sixteen year old heart!" I feel tension building up in my eyes and I know I have to leave before I begin to cry, so I stand up to walk out.

Of course, Jimmy grabs my forearm and spins me to face him. "Clementine, I'm so sorry. I know I was such a jerk for doing that to you. I was so afraid. I was so in love with you. I figured once you saw my hands you wouldn't like me, so I chose to save myself from heartbreak. That was selfish- I know that now." I look into his eyes and know he's being sincere. We both stay quiet for a while until Jimmy leans in and closes his eyes. He swoops in for a kiss but move out of the way.

"I can't forgive you Jimmy." Uttering those words is the hardest thing I've done but it's for the best. He assumed I was like every girl. He uses me when he needs me, and I won't allow that. "I'm sorry," I mutter as I step out of his trailer.

Later that night I eat dinner in my mobile home to avoid Jimmy. While munching on a burger I hear a knock at the door. Instead of opening it I yell come in and hope it's not Jimmy. Luckily, it's Elsa. "What's wrong my niece? Why are you here and not with everyone else. Surely it's not because you think you're better than them, right?"

I put down my hamburger and wipe my face. "Goodness no, Auntie! It's not that at all...I love them all. They're sweet and just like anybody else. It's just-"

Elsa cuts me off, as usual since she has no patience. "It's just what darling? You don't feel well? What?"

I inhale and exhale loudly to prepare for the reveal of a lifetime. "Jimmy Radford. He-"

She gasps. "He wrote you again?"

"No, he...he's here." I pause for her input.

"What! Where?" she yells and clutches her robe.

"He's Jimmy Darling" I confess while taking another bite of my dinner.

"What!" she screams as she stomps her foot. "I swear I'm going to beat that boy!"

I nearly choke on my meal when she heads to the door. I jump out of my seat and block her. "Elsa, please! We talked. He said he feared I wouldn't accept his hands. He was being a coward- for right reasons, but I told him I can't forgive him." I frown but reassure her I'm fine.

"He's a trouble maker anyways, love. He's always breaking hearts. And if you don't know about his side job-" she chuckles but I cut her off.

"I do. I don't care. I want nothing to do with him outside work."

"Well don't hide away in here, darling. Jimmy doesn't usually eat dinner with us anyways." She then walks out in her silk robe.

"Do I look okay, Auntie?" I twirl in a circle to show her my outfit for my date with Dandy. I'm wearing a white quarter sleeve shirt with blue embroidery, a bright red skirt that hits mid-calf, and black mary janes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and tied a blue ribbon around the hair-tie. I check the mirror and touch up my lipstick and make sure my mascara and eyeliner is still fresh. Once I get the approval from Elsa, I grab my purse and head out.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride sweetie?" My aunt asks for the tenth time.

"The dinner isn't more than two miles away and it's not even sunset. I'll be alright." She then kisses my cheek and shoos me out of the tent.

On way to the road Eve and Ma Petite stop me. "You look gorgeous!" Ma Petite squeaks and hugs my leg. I blush and smile when Eve compliments me as well.

I'm just about to thank them when someone cuts me off. "She does look gorgeous, don't she?" The voice I didn't want to hear- Jimmy. I feel my cheeks burn from the attention but thank him anyways. "Where you off to Clementine?" Jimmy asks while following me to the road.

"The diner," I mumble.

"Need company?"

I turn around to tell him off when I see his smile. It's so genuine and contagious. "Uh, no thanks."

"Well, at least let give ya a ride" he demands while pointing to his motorcycle.

"No thank you. I'll walk." I speed up to get far away from him.

"Please, I insist!" he says while grabbing my wrist.

By now I'm fed up with him so I snap. "I don't want a ride! I have a date!" Then I keep walking and don't dare to look back.

During my walk I take out the paper Dandy gave me and make sure I'm headed in the right direction. I arrive twenty minutes early so I use the telephone booth outside the restaurant. "Hello?" My mother yells into the phone being most likely drunk.

"Mother! I miss you so much!" I squeal. Although she is a pain, she's all I have and supports me no matter what.

"Clementine! How are you my dear?" she slurs.

"I'm fine. I'm actually at a diner waiting for my date," I mumble into the receiver incase Dandy's around.

Of course, my mother screams of joy and I can also see her dancing around. "That's wonderful Clementine! Tell me about him!"

I hear a car door slam and turn around to see Dandy. "Another time, Mother. He's here! I have to go. I love you." I hang up before she can protest and then wait in the booth to pretend I haven't spotted him.

"Why hello Clementine. I'm so glad you made it." Dandy says with a smile as I look up from a book I brought with me.

"I thought for a bit that you wouldn't make it yourself Dandy," I chuckle as I shove the novel into my purse.

"Nonsense." He says as he extends his arm for me to latch onto. I stand up and he immediately gawks at my appearance. "My goodness, Clementine. You look absolutely stunning." I instantly know my cheeks are crimson red but I smile anyways.

"Thank you," I breathe out and take in his appearance. He's wearing a navy suit with a white button down shirt underneath and a white handkerchief tucked in the pocket. Suddenly, I feel extremely underdressed. "You look great as well, Dandy."

Then he takes my hand and leads me inside where I'm shocked to see the entire place empty and a corner decorated with candles, special tablecloths and wine. "Have a seat beautiful. Heaven knows you're worth it."


	3. Three

I raise my eyebrow as I have a seat. What's that supposed to mean? But instead of dwelling on his words, I try to forget about it and enjoy our date. After all, it's not often that an extremely attractive, and rich, young male asks me to dinner; I definitely don't want to ruin my chances. We slide into a booth sitting across from one another but the table is close enough that I would be able to touch his head with no problem. "So Clementine what exactly are you doing in Jupiter?"

I look up from the glasses of wine I was sipping and into his pale blue eyes. I open my mouth to answer but then ponder for a few moments. I could tell him the watered down version or the truth, and pathetic, reason I'm here. "Oh my aunt needed a stage manger so I decided to come down for the summer. See how I like it." I take a long swig of the alcohol after I finish my somewhat lie.

Dandy lays his hand over mine and softly squeezes my fist with a wide grin. "How sweet of you to help your aunt," he says with a high-pitched voice. I nod my head and then turn around to see where the waiters are. I can't find anyone so I decide to bring a new topic to discuss.

"This is so sweet of you Dandy. I can't believe...well, no man has ever done anything like this for me," I mumble and feel my cheeks turn rose.

His lips curve upward and his eyebrows dip low. "That's because no guy is nearly good as I am." I chuckle at his slightly narcissistic attitude. "Oh darling, you're so adorable. Innocent and all." I force a half smile on my face to hide my uncomfortable demeanor.

Just in time to save me from awkward questioning, the waiter arrives with a tray of seafood hors-d'oeuvres. The man places it in the middle of the table, refills our wine, and walks away without a word.

Before I can speak about the delicious looking food, Dandy spoons most of the sautéed scallops, cocktail shrimp, and crabmeat onto his plate. I nibble at what's left and watch as Dandy feeds himself. "So, what brings you to Jupiter?" I ask and put emphasis on 'you' while patting my mouth with the handkerchief.

"Oh just visiting Mother. She's quite old now. So sad really. I pity her greatly," he says with a mouth full of food.

"Is she sick?" I ask in a low tone.

"Oh no, just lonely. So pathetically lonely. My father left her for a younger woman many years ago. The poor hag hasn't had any luck with other men."

I nearly choke on the expensive meal when he utters the last sentence. Who would dare call the woman who gave him life such an ugly word? Instead of pointing that out I just nod. "My father passed away when I was four. I don't remember much about him other than he was a hard working man."

Dandy looks up into my eyes and smiles. "I pity your living situation so much. I can't imagine being...poor." He still sits in his seat, grinning at me as if what he just spoke wasn't offensive. "Don't worry, when you're mine I'll make sure you never have to work another day in your life." He completes his offensive statement with an overly happy smirk.

Just as I'm about to spew anger, the waiter walks up to the table with our entrées. He places a filet mingnon, potatoes, and asparagus in front of each of us with yet another refill on the wine. I stare in awe at the food that I've only heard about from my girl friends that have rich boyfriends. "This is..." I drift off thinking of a word perfect enough to describe this meal.

"Mediocre!" he shouts. I drop my fork on my plate that was about to enter my mouth and furrow my brows.

"Wha-what?" I murmur in fear that the staff has heard him.

"My dear old mother could have cooked up a better meal than this...this garbage!" I look around to make sure no one can hear him yelling because this is mortifying.

"Dandy," I whisper as I place my hand over him, "it's fine. The food looks delicious." I pop a piece of steak in my mouth and chew. "And it tastes great." I continue to shovel the meal into my mouth since I haven't eaten all day. But a few seconds later I look up to Dandy who is waving over our waiter. I slump into the chair and brace myself.

"Waiter! This meal is atrocious. I demand something else. Something better. Cook all night if you have to. I don't care." Dandy yells with his fist on the table. I glance up to our waiter and widen my eyes and give a full-hearted half smile. I try my best to seem as apologetic as I truly am.

Once the poor man leaves Dandy continues to complain about the food, service, and decor. "I knew mothers suggestion of renting this place was idiotic! It's a trashy diner for Christ's sake. But no, apparently your people love this." I look up from the potatoes and fight the urge to slap him with all my will power. He is extremely inconsiderate and spoiled that it's polluted his manners.

"Sorry my parents are hardworking unlike yours," I mumble under my breath.

"What's that darling?" He asks while shaking his glass in the air for a fifth cup of wine.

I don't understand what happened to the man I met on the train? He was much more kind and pleasant. At best this Dandy is an over grown child waiting for his new toy that he doesn't deserve.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself," I lie and look down when the waiter arrives with Dandy's new meal.

After dessert, he places his hand on my knee and traces circles. I squirm at his touch and try to politely remove his hand. The entire date Dandy has been nothing but obnoxious, so I definitely do not want to see him again. However, he does not understand how much of a jerk he's been because a smile never leaves his face.

When he finally takes the last sip of his alcohol, we stand up to leave. He mumbles something under his breath, most likely about the food. I try to keep a happy expression because I really want a ride home and I don't know what happens when this rich kid becomes upset.

He opens the passenger door for me to his Maserati 3500 GT. I gasp when I notice the scarlet leather interior and wide space for our legs. Dandy slides in and gives me a wink before he starts the car. The roar of the engine makes me jump but Dandy just chuckles at my reaction. I tell him where I live, the field down south where the zoo once was. I'm too embarrassed to tell him that it's the freak show because I'm sure he'd judge.

While he's cruising down the dark road I stare at his features. He is very attractive with his pale skin, dark eyelashes that contrast his light eyes, his black hair that is perfectly swooped back, and his defined cheekbones. It's too bad he's a jackass.

When we arrive to the lot it's pitch black except for the light off in the distant from the main tent. I turn to him to bid him goodbye, for good I hope. "Well, thanks for dinner." I murmur while rubbing the back of my neck. "It was...fun," I force the last word out with a fake smile plastered on my face.

He looks over to me and extends his arm. I furrow my eyebrows and watch as his fingers dance across my cheeks. "You are one beautiful girl Clementine," he whispers while scooting closer to me. I tilt my head and mutter a quiet thank you. "Would you like to accompany me on another date next week? Trust me, the food will be much better."

"Uh, Dandy. I'm sorry but I'm just not interested. You're an...attractive young man but I don't want to settle just yet," I explain and try to avoid his eyes. Instead of answering he just nods his head and moves even closer to me. I begin to feel uncomfortable so I attempt to excuse myself, "I gotta spilt now," is all I can come up with. Then I slide back towards the door but when I reach for the handle Dandy's strong grip stops me and I feel his wet lips plant on my neck.

I attempt to shove him off me but he ignores my squirming. "Dandy, please. I'm not interested," I whimper as he bites the flesh under my ear. Before I can protest anymore he smashes his rough lips onto mine. I feel his weight push on my chest and I attempt to kick him but he's too heavy. His large hands snake down my chest and to the hem of my skirt. I let tears out of my eye as he rakes it up to my waist.

Just as I'm about to give up Dandy releases my lips and returns to biting my neck. I let out a scream for help loud enough to shatter the windows and of course Dandy halts. He covers my mouth and curses under his breath. I feel my lungs tightening and my chest moving up and down rapidly. Dandy's fingers are tracing my underwear and I know I'm going to vomit. I'm not allowing my virginity to be stolen.

Just as I'm about to give up hope I hear a loud bang on the window on my side. Then the door opens abruptly and I feel a hand grab my shoulder to yank me out. Being that I was nearly raped my instincts kick in so I scream thinking he's a partner of Dandy's. Then the mysterious person turns me to his face and I realize it is Jimmy. "What's goin' on?" he demands.

I try to muster up something but I begin bawling. Jimmy takes me into his arms but is disturbed by Dandy pulling him up. I watch from the ground as he punches Jimmy in the face. "You cruisin' for a bruisin' Darling? What're you doing here? Leave us alone. We're just hanging out," Dandy yells while stomping his feet.

Instead of answering, Jimmy wacks him in the cheek and shoves him to the ground. I watch and wipe my tears as Jimmy pounds his fist into Dandy's face over and over. After ten punches I yell, "Jimmy! That's enough!" With that he gives once last pound and stands up. He spits on Dandy and walks over to me. I stare at his bloody nose as he towers over me, and then he scoops me into his arms and caries me towards the trailers.

I allow my heavy eyelids to shut but jolt when I feel Jimmy's deformed hand touch my face. He wipes my left over tears away as he smiles at me. "I'm sorry that happened baby. I wish you woulda told me who you were goin' with. He's a notorious jerk-off. But I never woulda guessed he was a woman abuser." I just continue to stare into his black eyes and we approach my trailer.

When we enter he stumbles over shoes scattered across my floor but doesn't loosen his grip on me. Finally, he lays me on my bed, which has never felt better. I feel the bed sink lower and instantly open my eyes to Jimmy sitting next to me. "Where's your sleepin' clothes?" he asks while stroking my hair.

I weakly point towards a dresser and mutter, "Second drawer." He nods in response and walks over to the furniture.

He places the clothes next to me and asks, "Do you want me to help you?"

I close my eyes and nod my head. Then I feel Jimmy's cold, rough hands trace my blouse and gently tug it over my head and feel my cheeks burn but still keep my eyes shut. He places his hand on the bottom of my back and lifts me up a bit. I shiver as he pulls a thermal over my cold body but crack open my eyes to peek at what he's doing and notice he's fumbling with his hands above my skirt hemline.

When I feel his cool hands on my hips I jump instinctively and hear Jimmy mutter a sorry but I insist he goes on. His shaky hands yank down my bottoms to reveal my light pink underwear. I lift my legs so he can easily slip on my thermal pants. His fingers dance on my goose bump infested skin but it feels amazing. When he pulls them up to my waist I open my eyes. "Thank you Jimmy."

He smiles and nods his head. "Anything for you darlin'." I smirk and lay my head on the soft pillow. I feel the bed lighten and stomps moving away. I rapidly look towards the door and notice Jimmy grab the handle.

"Wait! Can you stay? For a bit?" I ask in a low tone. He spins around with a wide grin across his face and walks towards the bed. I smile as he plops on the mattress and sprawls next to me.

We lie in each other's radiance for a while and just stare at the ceiling. It's silent but peaceful after the night I've had.

Then, not sure if I'm feeling needy or actually interested in Jimmy, I kiss him. I scoot closer to him and stare into his eyes at first. I still can't make out his pupils in this dim lighting but his orbs are nonetheless beautiful. I slowly inch closer and lick my lips. Finally, I gently push my lips onto his; we move them in sync as I poke my tongue at his mouth. We continue this for minutes until I pull apart.

I chuckle at the thought of how ecstatic my sixteen-year-old self would be from that spine-chilling kiss. Still silent I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck and allow myself to drift to sleep feeling safe for the first time in a while.

The next morning I roll over and expect to find Jimmy still asleep but unfortunately he's gone. I frown but assume he had things to take care of, so I decide to cook him breakfast as a thank you. I whip up two eggs, one toast, a bottle of fresh squeezed orange juice, and jam on the side. Then I get dressed in peach colored dress that hits just below the knee and layer a thick pink cardigan over it. I slip on one inch black heels on and pull my hair half up with a white bow.

I trot to Jimmy's trailer with a basket in hand and pass Eve, Ma Petite, Bette, and Dot. I smile and wave but rush to Jimmy's door. I knock once and the open the entryway. However, what I witness causes me to drop the basket.

When I step inside I see Jimmy towering over his bed moving his arm rapidly, just as I did on the first day. This time I can tell it's a different woman by her demeanor. She doesn't seem embarrassed of him because she is screaming for more and moaning his name. When the woven container slips from my hands Jimmy jerks his head back to me and immediately retracts his hands from the woman. Apparently this doesn't sit well with her because she whimpers and begs him to continue. When he's still unresponsive she yanks his arm to touch her but finally gets the hint and sits up seeing me.

"Get out!" she screams at me without caring that she was caught with the town freak. I scurry out before she can say anything else or Jimmy can stop me. I don't turn back either; I just run all the way to my trailer and barricade it shut.

Luckily, it's Sunday so we're all off, so I plan to stay inside and read one of the twenty books I brought with me. Before curling up into bed I change into a large nightgown and pin my hair up.

While reading Catcher In the Rye, I begin to think about Jimmy. Why would he do that after we kissed? I know it's not much and we didn't discuss how we felt about one another but I thought we were interested in going steady.

He said that he loved me but apparently that was all some trick probably just to get me in bed. Well, unlike the women he's been with I won't give myself away so easily.

I wake up several hours later to pounding on the door. I try to ignore it, knowing it's probably Jimmy. I push a pillow over my head to block out the loud banging but finally had enough. I walk to open it and find Jimmy standing outside with a white short sleeve shirt tucked into dark jeans. He pushes past me and shuts the door. "We need to talk," he demands.

"No, Jimmy, we don't. There's nothing to talk about." I exclaim and clench my fist but hide it behind my back.

"Yes there is, I didn't-"

"No," I cut him off, "there's nothing to talk about. Jimmy, you're not my boyfriend. We just kissed. It meant nothin'. I thank you so much for saving me but I'm still upset about what you did to me." I exhale loudly at the end of my sentence and display my most convincing angry face.

Jimmy opens his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "Leave now."

"But Clementine-" he pleads but I cut him off once again. Instead of arguing I push him by the back towards the door.

Once he leaves I slump to the floor and holds my knees. Hearing my name slip off his tongue gives me the most intense pleasure but I can't allow him into my life. He'll always do what he does with women. Plus, many people have told me about his heartbreaking notions.

Did I really create something beautiful and just destroyed it because of something so petty?


	4. Four

I wake up to the noise of Elsa bickering outside my trailer and pounding on the door. I let out a loud groan and force my eyelids open, but when I see the clock next to my bed I nearly scream. Why is my aunt disturbing my slumber at seven am if the show doesn't start until two in the afternoon?

I jump out of bed and grab my robe to loosely tie it around my body. Then I swing open the door, and Elsa immediately shoves past me and onto my couch to light a cigarette. I roll my eyes as she inhales it sharply as her foot taps uncontrollably. I stand staring at her with wide eyes and she sucks on the tobacco stick quietly. After a few more moments I clear my throat and cross my arms to indicate I'm waiting for an explanation but she doesn't seem to catch my subtly so I make myself more clear. "Can I help you?" I practically yell with my hands on my hips.

She chuckles and presses the orange burning bud to a dish that she decided to use as her ashtray. "Do you know what's going on with Lobster Boy? He won't leave the damn trailer and he certainly will not be missing another show!" she grits and stomps her foot while sitting on my lumpy couch.

I open my mouth but have no words from being shocked. I didn't see Jimmy at rehearsal yesterday and in fact I haven't heard from him since Sunday. I shrug my shoulders and decide to keep my answer discrete since Jimmy and I have no relationship. "How am I to know?" I murmur but am positive Elsa heard me loud and clear.

As soon as the last word rolls off my tongue I realize my mistake. Most of the freaks saw me walk to his mobile home and also saw me running from him. They, including Elsa, must know something is between Jimmy and I.

Elsa stands up and exhales loudly. "I need you to go and comfort him. He's very upset and in a need of a woman's assistance- specifically yours. Now go on. He won't bite," she insists instead of arguing with my statement.

I open my mouth to protest but once more stop in my tracks. I suppose cheering him up wouldn't be awful. I don't have to go out with him but just be nice. "Okay. Um...I'll see you later Elsa." Before I can push her out she leaps off the furniture and practically jogs out of my trailer.

Instead of checking on Jimmy I figure it'd be alright to catch a few hours of sleep so I allow my body to sink in the soft mattress with silk sheets and be engulfed by all the feather pillows and warm blanket. As I drift to sleep I wonder what it'd be like to lie with Jimmy every night but then chuckle aloud when I remember I did fall into an unconsciousness state in his presence not too long ago.

When I wake up, the first thing I see is my flower printed dish used as an ashtray and am reminded of Elsa's angry words. I check the time and luckily it's only eleven am. I know I must make things right with Jimmy; so I change into a lavender cashmere short sleeved knitted sweater with buttons up the front, a mid-calf length cream skirt that's extra flown, and an accent belt at my waist. I leave my slightly wavy locks sprawled across my back and add a touch of mascara and perfume.

On my way to his trailer I feel my hands become clammy and my heart beat rise. Something about the boy makes me nervous and it's certainly not his good looks.

I pound my fist lightly on the metal door and switch my weight from foot to foot as I patiently wait for him to appear. As I stand on the wooden steps I wonder if he truly loves me as he said he did. Jimmy seemed like such a wonderful and honest man but from what I've heard, he is the complete opposite. He also the most gorgeous man I've laid eyes on. His auburn locks that form into a perfect swoop in the middle of his scalp make me swoon, and his piercing black eyes that burn into my soul hinder me from speaking as I wish. Also, his pink limps that perfectly curve into a grin and expose two dimples can enchant a spell on any female. Jimmy Darling is definitely an attractive person, but it's his actions that drive me away from him. I can't forgive his lies that nearly broke me.

Mid thought, the door creaks and Jimmy's dirty but muscular arm props against the frame. I look up from my twiddling hands and see his tear stained cheeks glisten in the sun that most likely hasn't seen his face in days. His once bright eyes are now glassy and red from the sadness.

Being at a lost for words, I stand in silence and stare at his pained face. Eventually, I manage to utter something to the poor man in front of me. "Jimmy, may I please come in?" He opens his mouth but instead of speaking he nods.

When the door opens wide enough I slide past him and plop onto the leather couch. He stands next to a counter and stares me up and down but quickly looks away and chugs a glass of whiskey. I watch as his shaky hands force his mouth to swallow the bitter drink, and then I clear my throat to start conversation but Jimmy's loud action startles me.

He slams the clear, empty cup on the yellow counter and inhales sharply. "Why are you here Clementine?"

My somewhat smile disappears into a frown and I feel a pang run through my chest. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Jimmy...I need to clear things up with you. I-"

He cuts me off with an obnoxious chuckle and then begins to slur. "You think I'm cryin' over you? Ha! What do you think of me? I don't need you. I never did." I watch the painful words leave his lips as his body struggles to stay in place.

"Jimmy, please. Let me talk. I just-"

Of course, he interrupts me once again. "No Clementine! Clementine Clementine Clementine. Oh Clementine Murray. The girl I wanted so bad for so long." I watch tears fall from his eyes and I nearly cry at the sight.

"Jimmy... please, let me help. I just want to talk-" I beg but stop when he laughs loudly.

He then smirks and raises his eyebrows. "You didn't let me finish darlin'." He pauses for the effect and I furrow my brows at the drama he's attempting to create. "The girl I want to ram my disfigured hands into!" He stutters and then laughs manically.

I immediately stand up and brush the wrinkles from my skirt while using all my force to hold back tears. "You are disgusting Jimmy Darling. A sad, sad sight. Go ahead and wallow in your pity. See if I care." Before he can utter another foul word I run out of the room and into the warm breeze of the outdoors. I make my way to Elsa's oversized tent and barge through the drapes without a notice. Luckily, she's fully dressed so she just rolls her eyes instead of the usual lecture.

"What's wrong my sweet Clementine?" she asks while applying her signature blue eye shadow.

I catch my breath and sit down on her plush love seat. "Jimmy... he... he's disgusting! He won't let me talk to him and he's being extremely suggestive. I'm sorry but he won't budge. I don't know what's going on with him but he's acting awful." I sniffle and fight back tears again so my Aunt won't think any less of me. "He won't be attending the show tonight. I'm sorry Elsa." I brace myself for her wrath but surprisingly she isn't upset.

She places her wrinkled hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. "Clem, it's alright. It's not like there will be much of a crowd anyways. Now run off and make sure everything is ready for tonight's show. The twins will be the main act." I nod and jog to my tent to retrieve some things first.

During the show I peek from behind the curtains and notice a larger than usual crowd and even spot a cute boy. Thankfully, he doesn't see me creeping on him so I decide after the show I will introduce myself. During the last five minutes, I touch up my hair and dab a small amount of color to my cheeks. Then, I quickly walk to the seating area and spot the man. When I finally get a good look at him I realize whom it is. It's non other than Lobster Boy. I run back to my area and suppress tears, which really want to make an appearance.

Once the show is over I take a bow on stage with the crew and then sneak off to my trailer in attempt to avoid Jimmy. However, when I arrive to the familiar doorsteps, I walk into someone's chest while staring at the grass and humming to a tune. When I glance up I am met with the man I have been trying to hide from. "Hello Clem." Is all he utters before taking a strong grip on my wrist. Before I can even open my mouth he shoves us into my home and he shuts the door with his foot. He pushes me to the wall with my wrists pinned underneath his deformed hands.

I squirm when his rough, dry lips slam onto mine and feel his mouth try to force a synchronized movement with mine but I refuse to participate. Instead, I attempt to slip from his grasp but have no luck.

As if things weren't bad enough his tongue manages to slip into my mouth and his knees shoves my legs open. I try to cry out and beg him to stop but he's too caught up in his drunken state to notice or care. I resist for as long as I can before my hormones take over and I feel myself kiss back.

I watch myself do all this, as if I have no control. But then Jimmy takes things further and throws me onto the bed, and I instantly gasp at the sudden movement. Jimmy releases my mouth and I use it as a chance to stop him, but before I can scream he grabs my wrists and holds them together over my head while his other hand rakes my skirt up. I whine and cry as his distorted fingers travels from my calf to inches from my middle. He smirks as he pulls away from my mouth to stare at my tear stained face and watch my reaction when his fingers grace over my damp underwear. "Oh you little slut. You're drippin' for me aren't cha?" I shake my head and shut my eyes to block out what I know is about to happen.

Without any care for my feelings, Jimmy shoves my panties to the side and leans over me with one of his arm pressed against my waist, restraining me from sitting up. I continue to force my eyelids closed as I wiggle to escape him as his large fingers puncture my virgin vagina. Each thrust sends an intense chill through my middle and up my abdomen to my chest. I hold back moans as long as I can but eventually the pleasure becomes more powerful and takes over. I let out several moans from being under his spell but I know inside that it is wrong and I attempt to forget the delight and focus on the situation. "Atta girl. You like when I shove my giant fingers in and out of your tight little-" before he can finish the sentence I escape, from using all my physical _and_ emotional strength, by kicking him off me.

I run to the door as fast as possible but just as I'm inches from the knob Jimmy's hand latches onto my hair and yanks me back. "I'm not done with you yet," he yells as he tosses me onto my mattress. This time he undoes his belt and ties my wrists to the post as tight at possible. I take deep breaths trying to calm myself because he will only be using his claws on me. But then, to my horror, the noise of his zipper brings tears to my tired eyes. I look down and scream as he pulls down his white briefs and exposes a large, and erect, penis. He crawls towards me and covers my yelling mouth with his dirty hand. I try to look away from his evil expression but he forces my eyes to meet with his and mumbles, "I'm gonna pound you real good." Then he positions himself in me and quickly shoves his entire length inside causing me to yelp.

Just as I feel blood I hear the faint voice of Ma Petite calling my name.

"Clementine. Clementine. Clementine!" Each time it's more loud and almost as if she's standing next to me.

I open my eyes and scream immediately as I am met with Ma Petite, Eve, Desiree, and Bette and Dot at the foot of my bed. I sit up and catch my breath as Ma Petite's squeaky voice asks if I'm okay. I assure them I'm fine and ask them to leave. Before they do Eve notifies me I slept through the show last night and now it's morning.

After I finish showering I decide to dress down in pastel blue pants and a long sleeve white-and-black-stripped top that I tuck in. I complete my look by twisting my hair into a high ponytail and applying more make up than usual.

While on my way to the large tent I pass by the infamous Lobster Boy trailer and stop. I debate whether or not to confront him about yesterday and give him a chance to explain. Just as I'm about to walk towards the door, a large woman waddles out of the small opening and is followed by a stumbling Jimmy. I stand behind and a tree and watch as Jimmy whispers in her ear and then grabs her butt. She turns back to him and he instantly smacks his lips onto hers, and I suddenly feel pathetic as I continue to watch them nearly have sex in the breakfast tent.

Then, I decide to move on with my day and see Elsa as I planned. I grab my purse and rummage for my pocket-sized dictionary to appear busy as I quickly walk by the two. As expected, Jimmy attempts to receive my attention by making loud noises, but instead I continue walking and pretending that he is not there.

Once I make it to Elsa I apologize for missing the show and she doesn't seem to care that I wasn't there because neither was Jimmy, and according to her if Lobster Boy isn't present then nothing matters; it's safe to say he is her favorite act.

Later on I ponder whether to clear things up with Jimmy and conclude that I must make things right- for my job's sake. So, I slip on my flats and slowly stroll to his home and think of what I will say. Before I know it I arrive at the steps of his mobile home and knock twice. Almost immediately, Jimmy appears at the door and my dream, which I had forgotten about, rushes back to me. Suddenly, I step back and nearly run but Jimmy grabs my bicep and spins me to face him. My breathing hitches and I scream but instead of raping me, as I thought he would, he whispers, "What's wrong?"

Then I realize that my dream wasn't about the rape- it was about me fighting a cause that was much stronger than me: Jimmy. No matter how angry I once was with him, I could never stay mad at him. He was a confused child and now he's an adult who wants redemption.

"May I enter?" I ask and then sniffle the tears away. Jimmy nods and opens the door wide and gestures me to walk with his hand. As he gently shuts the entrance, I stand instead of taking a seat, which must confuse Jimmy because he furrows his eyebrows.

"What's goin' on Clementine?" He asks and I can tell he's somewhat sober for a change. I take a deep breath and begin to collect my thoughts but he beats me to speaking. "I thought you'd hate me after what I said," he mumbles as he stares at his fidgeting feet.

I walk closer and cup his chin in my hand and tilt it upward to face me. "Jimmy, I could never hate you. You were my best friend. My favorite person. My... my first love. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean a thing. Jimmy... you have to believe me." He peers up from the ground and into my eyes. I expect him to give me a sarcastic remark or force me to leave but since the alcohol is nearly drained from his system he is using his brain and thinking his actions through- or so I thought.

Jimmy leans in a bit closer and has an innocent glimmer in his eyes. We stare at each other for a few minutes in silence until Jimmy places one of his hands on my cold cheeks and cups it. He reciprocates on the other and pulls me closer, but before I can process the situation his lips are on mine.

At first I roll my lips in sync with his soft ones and even allow his tongue to enter my mouth but I quickly crack open my eyes and realize what I'm doing. I don't want this; I want a friendship. But before I can pull away he slips his hand under my shirt and up my back to my bra. I allow myself to absorb the pleasure but remember how wrong this is. I can't be with Jimmy after what he's done to me. I won't lose my virginity this way.

"Jimmy," I breathe out as I pull away from his lose grip.

He studies my face and realizes his mistake. "I'm sorry Clementine... I just thought..." he trails off and returns his gaze to the floor.

I lift his head up once again and look into his eyes. "Jimmy, I love you but I can't. I've been through so much and I'm just too fearful of being left alone again. I just want to remain friends. I want you to come to me if you need anything. I need you to-"

A loud noise stops my words from leaving my throat and turns Jimmy's sweet face into a concerned one. He instantly runs outside to see what the sound was but as he steps out another bang goes off and then I realize what is going on.

It's a gunshot and Jimmy just went out into the dangerous situation.


	5. Five

I run after Jimmy into the cold night and spot him arguing with a man but cannot make out who it is, so I hide behind a tree just incase anything happens.

The bickering becomes louder and more intense until the man shoves Jimmy and then a fight breaks out. I allow them to duke it out until I see the person reach for something in his pants back pocket; that's when I run from behind and shove the man to the ground. When I do so I realize it is Dandy Mott, which only infuriates me more. How dare he come back here after all he's done? Is he that much of a moron that he doesn't understand that I do not want him?

"Dandy!" I scream on the top of my lungs as Jimmy grabs the gun from the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see I don't want to go out with you?"

He stands up and brushes the dirt off his white suit as if nothing happened. He then begins to chuckle loudly and even throws his head back. "Oh Clementine. Sweet, naïve Clementine. I'm far over you and your deceiving ways." He pauses for reactions but I hold mine back in order to withhold my anger that he is desperately seeking. "I'm actually here for Jimmy. You see, that little altercation we had the other night wasn't our first. He's done... well, let's just say he isn't the man you may think he is." He turns to Jimmy with a smirk and then back to me. "Now, Clementine, as for you. I can ruin you easily- just by calling you a whore." I glare at him but pay no mind to his empty threat because I'm positive he would kiss me with the snap of my fingers. "Jimmy," he says and turn to face the Lobster Boy, "I'll be back to get vengeance for Abigail. Don't think you've seen the last of me," Dandy shouts before stomping off to his car in the distance.

Once the engine roars and the sound of his tires fade I turn to Jimmy to ask what that was about but when I look for him he's already on his way back to the trailer. I ponder whether or not to ask him about it and decide to because he's threatening the entire freakshow. I take a deep breath and slowly walk to his door while wondering all the possible explanations. He could have corrupted her and then she became crazy, or perhaps he got her pregnant and she killed herself from shame.

Before I have time to create any other scenarios in my head, Jimmy opens the door with a smile. "Hey," he murmurs before allowing me in. "Are you alright?" he asks with concern and patting the seat next to him on his hard leather couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just frazzled from all the chaos." He nods and motions his hand to the cup of coffee next to him. I shake my head but thank him.

I decide to slowly ask about what Dandy meant so I don't bombard him. "So, Jimmy, wh-where were we before Dandy interrupted us?" I ask and then realize how awkward I made things. "I-I want you to be able to come to me when you're upset. I hate to see you drunk and miserable. I am your friend Jimmy," I insist and smile at him.

He nods his head and places his hand on my knee. "Thank you Clem. It means a lot," he says with a smile and it takes all my will power not to kiss his adorable face.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I decide it's time to ask about what happened. "So, um, this has been on my mind since the Dandy thing. What did he mean by he'll get vengeance? Who's Abigail?"

Jimmy looks at me and scoots away a few inches. "I...I don't want to talk about it right now Clementine," he says while looking at his fingernails.

I peer up at him with wide eyes. "B-but this affects all of us. Including me. And, Jimmy, I promise I won't judge you for what happened. You know, I love you." His eyes light up and I realize I may need to clarify. "As a friend, of course," I say and squeeze his hand.

"Clementine... I really appreciate your support but I'm just not ready to discuss it," he mumbles after his smile fades away.

"But-"

"Clem, stop."

I clear my throat and back the tears that are forming. "Well, I guess I'll...I'll see you tomorrow. Night," I murmur before standing up and walking to the door as quickly as possible. As I step out I feel Jimmy's eyes burning into my back but I don't allow them to effect me.

I fall asleep knowing I overreacted but I can't help feeling upset by the fact that Jimmy doesn't trust me enough to let me know what's going, and I believe that we will never be friends as how we once were.

I wake up to sunlight warming my skin and loud noises outside. Today's our first big show, being that it's sold out. Apparently, this is the first year that we're performing on Halloween. I put on my favorite cream skirt, floral top tucked in, and black flats. I pin half my hair to the back and apply extra make up since there will be a large crowd. When I step out from my trailer Ma Petite clings to my leg and begs me to do her make up, and eventually I agree.

Finally, after a long afternoon of avoiding Jimmy and speaking of him to others, I head to the backstage and assist everyone in getting ready. First up is Elsa and her song, which truly is mediocre but we all support her anyways. Next Ma Petite and Suzy doing a small act on a rocket ship that is pushed by Pepper and Salty, who later do their own performance. There is a few more numbers, but finally we have the Lobster Boy, as Jimmy is called.

I watch as he struts on stage and winks at several females in the audience and they swoon- until they see his hands. The entire crowd gasps as he pulls his fingers out of his pockets and the girls who nearly jumped on stage for him earlier suddenly are repulsed. I wonder why Jimmy allows himself to be made as an object five times a week; the people act as if he isn't human. Once the awful five minutes is over Elsa trots on stage and Jimmy sneaks off. I try to pay attention to her closing act but am prevented by Jimmy-specifically his hands. They travel from my upper back and give small squeezes, which feel amazing. But then he inches a bit too low, near my behind, and as if he's teasing me he barely touches it with his fingertips and then immediately jumps to my shoulders. After a few more minutes I turn around to thank him but am cut off by squealing.

"Jimmy Darling!" I hear a female's voice shout and we both look for the source. Finally, we spot the woman and when we do I become jealous. She stands in a rather tight dress that doesn't fit her breasts well. Her dark, short hair contrasts with her deep green eyes and she has a lot of eye shadow and lipstick painted on. There are five other girls surrounding her with less revealing outfits. I look over to Jimmy who is rubbing his neck and trying to suppress a grin. "That's me. What can I do for ya?"

She giggles and her friends immediately echo her; it's easy to see she's the leader of the group. "Well, you were so great up there! Gosh, I just want to..." she stops herself and then laughs again. Of course, her friends follow and it's already annoying me. Instead of standing there awkwardly I decide to walk away but before I can move far Jimmy grabs my wrist and pulls me next to him.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm taken by this beauty." I instantly blush and open my mouth to protest but he looks at me with pleading eyes. "Nice meeting you all though." And then he intertwines his hand with mine and walks away.

I hear the girls scoff and mumble about my appearance but Jimmy just squeezes my hand.

Once we're far enough he lets go and thanks me. "You have no idea how much I did not want to talk them. Those girls... they only want my hands. I don't wanna do that side work no more. I wanna change." When he speaks I look in his eyes and notice something new- as if something over night pushed him to become better.

"I'm glad Jimmy," I murmur and look into his eyes once again and almost get lost in them until he snaps me out.

"Clementine?" he asks and tilts his head.

"S-sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?" he says while smiling.

Being caught off guard I blurt the first thing that pops into my mind. "The Dandy situation." As soon as the words slip from my mouth I regret it.

Jimmy's smile turns into a frown and his eyebrows furrow. "Clementine, I told you not to worry."

Since I've already stirred this conversation up I figure I may as well try again. "But Jimmy, I want to help! I can do something about it! I could manipulate Jimmy or distract him or anything!"

He exhales loudly and bites his lip. "Clementine," is all he says but I know he wants to scream.

Yet, I continue to absentmindedly push him to the edge. "Please Jimmy! I need you to trust me!" At this moment I feel myself talking and arguing but I can't seem to control it. "Just let me in Jimmy!"

He then clenches his fist and inhales sharply. "Clementine, I told you I don't want to talk about it! Do you have a hole in your head? You need to understand no! This is why I stopped writin' you. You never let things go."

As soon as he utters those words I know he regretted it but I don't care. Tears instantly drop from my eyes and I run off without hesitation. How dare he say that to me after all the apologizing?

I allow myself to sleep for a few hours but not much because the tears and questions force my brain to stay active. When I wake from my short slumber I don't feel well rested or happy- I only feel worse. But I force myself to show up for rehearsal and completely avoid Jimmy who walks over to my area several times.

Once the day's work in finally over I retreat back to my trailer and hide from everyone, including the twins who I have grown close with.

I catch up on reading and do so until I finish two books; then I decide to take a stroll since I've barely breathed fresh air all day. First, I change into my only clean nightclothes, which are a bit too snug from being so old but since it's one in the morning it doesn't matter.

I walk around the abandoned field with a flashlight and I eventually lie on the broken Ferris wheel cart and stare up at the sky. I don't know much about constellations but I've read a few books on them and can point out the large ones. I then begin to wonder if Jimmy ever loved me like he said he did or if he just didn't now how to politely end things. I suppose I was wrong about him settling down because he certainly isn't trying with all the housewives he's been pleasuring. With all my overwhelming thoughts I begin the familiar substance stream down my face but this time I don't suppress it. In fact, I embrace them and even allow sobs to escape my mouth.

Just as I'm at the peak of my sadness I hear muffled noises from behind me and I immediately sit up. I didn't even think about Dandy coming back to hurt us or any murders. I hush my cries and crouch to see who it is, but before I can realize, the figure walks up to me and plops next to me. "What's wrong darlin'?"

I look up to see Jimmy's beautiful face towering over me with a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "What're you doin' here anyways? You know this is private property?" he slurs and I crinkle my forehead.

"I live-" I try to explain but he cuts me off.

"What were you cryin' about?" he asks and then takes a long swig from the bottle. I'm positive that he's belligerent. I open my mouth to speak but then pause. I don't know what to say because I'm not comfortable with the truth and have no ability to lie on the spot to Jimmy. "Ah quiet are ya? Well, lemme guess. A boy broke your heart?" he asks and then allows his eyes to wander up and down my body.

"Something like that," I mutter as I wipe my tears away.

"Well," he extends his hand out to mine, "I'm Jimmy Darling. And you are?"

I begin to realize what's going on. He's so drunk he doesn't recognize me and the darkness doesn't help either.

I clear my throat. "Holly."

"Beautiful name," he mumbles. "Not as beautiful as..." I hear him whisper to himself but then trail off.

"What?" I ask to try to get the conversation off me.

"Oh nothing... Just sad. Like you," he points out and takes a sip from his drink and follows it with a hard swallow. "Want some?" he asks a bit too loudly as he tilts the bottle towards me.

I stare at the foul smelling liquid for a few moments and ponder. I've never drunk alcohol before but I do know the affects. "Mmhmm," I murmur as I grab the half empty bottle. I figure why not? It could relieve some of the pain. So, I take a long gulp and nearly spit it out but force myself anyways; it tastes worse than I expected. It's a bitter, almost gasoline like, drink that I don't like but yet I take another swig.

"Woah, slow down there Holly. Don't want you to pass out," he says as he grabs the whiskey from my hands.

"So Jimmy," I say to clear the silence, "why are you sad?"

He inhales sharply and looks at me. "A girl," he mutters. I raise my eyebrow and he takes another sip of the Jack Daniel's before continuing. "I think I really love her but she doesn't feel the same. I screwed up so many times Holly. So damn many."

I open my mouth to speak but feel extremely dizzy so I keep quiet.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. God. She's like an angel. She got the most allurin' light brown eyes and dark blonde hair to match. Her skin is like milk. And her scent- oh God her scent. It drives me nuts. I'm surprised I haven't pounced on her yet. She always has the flowery-citrus perfume on." I blush and thank God it's dark so he can't tell.

"Why do keep hurting her then?" I slur and then giggle because I know I'm drunk.

He turns to me and furrows his brows. "I don't know Holly. I don't know. I've just always shut people out since Ma died. I never had no one to care for me like she tries." I turn to him and caress his cheek. He is so beautiful. Jimmy is the only thing not spinning in my vision; the entire surroundings are blurry. Before I can make another move he hands me the bottle. "Your turn," he says with a smirk. I look up at him with a crinkled forehead and squinty eyes. "Tell me your story," he says as he sits to face me.

"Right...Well, I liked this boy but he just disappeared. And... he decides to pop back in and now I don't know how to feel. He may like me but then he gets with other girls and doesn't talk to me. He just-"

Before I can finish my sentence Jimmy's lips are on mine and we're both moving in sync. I feel the warm alcohol in my stomach and Jimmy's cold hands on my cheeks. Our reactions are slow due to the Jack Daniel's but we're both fine with that. Jimmy smirks into my lips as I feel myself loosing control.

His large hands travel from my lower back to my shoulders, just barely touching my clothing. Finally, I gain my sense and pull away. "What the fuc-"

"You can't fool me Clementine." Is all he says before locking his lips onto mine and swiftly picking me up bridal style.

I tug on his hair and allow his tongue entrance in my mouth. I don't dare open my eyes to see where we're going because I don't care in this moment; anywhere with Jimmy is where I want to be.

I do jump when he stumbles but then he pulls away, so I attach my mouth to his soft neck and suck until I find his sweet spot. After a few more minutes he walks us up stairs and eventually into a room. As he throws me onto a mattress I realize we're in his home.

He wastes no time because within seconds his shirt is off and belt is unbuckled. I watch with my mouth wide open as he slowly leans down to my face and then kisses me intensely. We both let muffled moans into each other's mouth and mine are especially repetitive because he is lightly rubbing my middle.

Finally, he pulls away and smirks at my bucked hips; we both know what he's about to do.

"I've been waiting since the day you arrived to do this," he mutters before yanking my tight pajama pants down. I gasp and he licks his lips and stares at my bare core. As I said earlier, most my clothing is drying so I didn't have much clothes left- including underpants. "Oh my, you're a bad girl. Aren't ya?" He chuckles and then pyres my legs apart. His eyes scan my soaking core and before I can react, his thick fingers are pumping in and out of me.

I allow loud moans and gasp to escape my mouth as he shows no mercy and continues to pleasure me. I throw my head back and close my eyes several times but as I inch closer to climax I look up to Jimmy who is biting his lip and chuckling at my reaction. "Jimmy!" I scream, as I'm mere moments away from finishing. He smirks and thrusts faster and even adds his other fingers to my button.

When I finally release I feel a fire pool in my lower abdomen and then explode as I allow the intense pleasure take over my entire body. Jimmy then lifts his hand to his face and licks it. "Mmmmm," he grumbles before throwing his belt across the room.

"If you thought that was good just wait for this," he slurs and grabs his crotch. When he pulls his jeans and boxers down his length springs up and I instantly gasp. I've never seen one but I never thought it would be that large.

Just as I think he's going to ram into me, Jimmy pulls the neck of my top and rips it apart from the buttons and then tosses it across the bed.

Next, he kisses down my neck to my chest. I moan as he caresses my breasts and sucks on my nipples. I feel his erect cock slide around my slit, trying to tease me and it's working, as he nibbles on my raised nub.

Then, before he pounds inside me, Jimmy jumps up and rummages through his nightstand. I watch as he slides a rubber down his middle and then positions himself on top of me.

I claw at his back when he shoves himself inside but after a few minutes the pain switches to pleasure and both our moans fill the tiny trailer.

Just as I finish my second orgasm I see a head peek from the window and almost ask Jimmy but when I turn over I find him asleep. I close my eyes and nearly drift to sleep until I hear a bang and then I flicker my eyes open. It's not a raccoon, as I expected. No, it's something far worse.


	6. Six

"N-" I yell before the large figure covers my mouth and yanks me out of bed. I try to scream for Jimmy's attention as the person drags me out of the trailer but my muffled cries don't disturb his slumber. When the cold air hits my face I try to take in my surroundings to see if anyone can help me, but the man, who has a mask on, is covering my mouth and eyes. He grunts and growls each time I kick and attempt to scream but does not speak no matter how many questions I ask.

Fifteen minutes later I've given up struggling and now feel my weak body turning to pudding in his large arms. However, my senses heighten when the man drops me on cold floor. I look around in the dim moonlit trailer and realize I'm in a makeshift cage. The large captor then shuts the chain lock and slowly backs up. "Why are you dong this?" I ask through sobs and breaths, but he only leans in closer and stares at me. After several moments he slams his hand on the metal wall, which causes me to crawl back in fear. Next, he switches on a lamp and steps into the light so I can finally get a better look at him. I begin to cry louder as I realize that my kidnapper is a clown- how ironic since they are meant to instill happiness, not fear.

He tries to hush my cries by motioning his hands up and down. After I quiet my sobs the man yanks something out of his dirty polka dot pants and begins to blow into. Once he twists it I realize he's making a balloon animal of some sort. He eventually slides the poodle shaped balloon through the metal bars, and I warily grab the creation with my shaky hands. "Thank you," I mutter while taking the gift and backing into a corner.

The strange clown bows before heading out; thus leaving me alone in the dark. I try to think of an escape plan but nothing will open this lock or break the metal bars. After an hour of trying to stretch my arm a bit further to reach the screwdriver on the table that is mere inches from my hand I finally give up.

I feel hopeless and on the verge of giving up until the door creeks open and I see the silhouette of a much leaner, and younger, man. "Hello?" I huff while trying to see whom my possible savior is. "Help me please! I've been kidnapped!" I yell, trying to get the person's attention, but instead of responding he slowly steps forward until light sheds on his face. "D-Dandy?" I whimper while rubbing my eyes. This can't be happening. I think the lack of sunlight and water has made me delusional.

It isn't until the figure walks closer and shouts, "Clementine!" that I know it's Dandy. He's now as close as possible to the barrier between us. I sit on my knees and cry, but not because I'm sad- because I'm happy. "What happened? I stumbled upon this place while talking a walk and became curious so I walked in. I can't believe this! We have to get you out!" he whispers while tugging on the lock. I explain how I was taken from my bed the other night and that the criminal is a clown while he tries to break the lock. Finally a few minutes later he jiggles the screwdriver just right to set me free. "Come on Clementine, let me get you some food and to a telephone," he says as he wraps his arms around my shaking body. I nod my head and take a deep breath; I never thought I would be happy to see Dandy.

He carries me for the five-minute walk but I don't say anything because I'm too exhausted and confused to speak. Also I don't understand why he's helping me since the last time we spoke it seemed obvious that he would be the last person to save me.

However things must have changed because he gently slides my aching body into his car and carefully drives off to the dinner we had our first date, avoiding all the bumps in the road. "Here's a quarter, doll. Dial whomever you need and let them know you're alright," Dandy says while placing a shiny coin in my palm. I nod my head and hop out of his expensive car with a blanket wrapped around my bruised body. While strolling to the familiar telephone booth I remember the scene Dandy made the first time we ate here and cringe. He seems to be on his best behavior tonight, which is comforting, but also could snap at any moment. He should really see a doctor about his mood swings.

As I dial Elsa's phone, and pray she answers, I wonder if Jimmy is worried about me. I believe I've been gone for a day or so but apparently not long enough that they would be waiting by the phone.

Finally after ten rings I hear a muffled voice on the other end. "Who ever this is needs to understand it's midnight and I'm trying to sleep. This better be important," Elsa whines into the headset.

"Elsa! It's Clementine. I...I was kidnapped by some clown and I'm fine now. W-would you please tell Jimmy I'm safe. A young man saved me and I'm going to dinner with him now so I won't be home until the morning, at least," I ramble.

"Alright dear. I'll have Pepper tell lover boy. Now, I'll see you soon love. Good night," he grunts before hanging up.

I trot back to Dandy who is bending down over his car to stare at his reflection. "Thank you," I mutter to inform him I'm finished.

He instantly spins around and smiles. "You're very welcome darling. Before we go in I would like to apologize for my behavior. It was absolutely unacceptable and I don't know what came over me but I'll have you know I'm seeing a doctor. That's no excuse but I needed to make some right with you," Dandy finishes with a loud sigh. "Now, let's eat!" he says with a much lighter tone.

I giggle as he takes my arm and guides us inside the diner.

When we're seated he grabs my hand and stares into my eyes. "So Clementine, I know this may be a lot to ask but I know our first date was terrible, thanks to me, and I'm wondering if you would consider going on a second date with me."

I gaze at his gorgeous face and wonder what decision to make. Technically, this could be considered our second date but I figure he deserves another chance since he did save me. "I would be delighted to!" I answer warily, being more aware of his actions.

After we eat our hamburgers Dandy orders us each a slide of pie to go and then takes my hand as we exit.

When we hop in the car Dandy turns to be after turning on the engine and asks where I'd like to go. "I'm tired," I respond with a yawn.

"Would you like to stay at my house? It's far too late to be returning to the grounds. I'm afraid people will talk," Dandy insists, as he puts the car in reverse and turns his head back to begin driving.

"Okay," I blurt while staring at his defined jaw line.

We pull into a long gravel road and then finally up to a large white home. As he parks the car I spot three other expensive vehicles and gasp. However, Dandy doesn't even take a second glance at the amount of money sitting in front of his house.

Instead he quickly walks out from the driver's seat and runs to my side. Before I can move he has the door open and his hand extended to help me out.

I smile in return and follow him as we walk through the large doors. "Mother!" he shouts as he pulls me closer. I wonder why he's yelling at this hour since his mom would most likely be asleep.

However, moments later an older woman with big, bright orange hair runs down the long staircase in a long, white, silk robe. "Yes Dandy?" she squeals in a high-pitched voice.

"Clementine is going to stay the night. Please have Dora prepare us a snack and send it to my room," Dandy demands and then turns to me and notices the concern look. "P-please," he adds, which causes my eyebrows to raise and his mother to gasp.

"Right away love!" she cheers before running down the hall.

I gawk at all the gold accents in the hall as Dandy leads us to his bedroom. Finally we enter his sanctuary, as he calls it, and I am instantly taken back. The first thing I notice is the white marble floor with tiny gold diamonds separating each square. Next, the large mattress, probably the size of my bedroom back home, sits in the middle of the room with eight pillows and what looks like silk sheets. To top off all the expensive details he even has a television sitting in the front of the room with a leather couch parked across from the picture box.

"You like it?" Dandy asks as he peels off his dress shirt.

I nod my head and try my best to keep my eyes off his muscular body. As he changes into his nightclothes, I plop onto his soft bed and nuzzle myself into a comfortable position.

"Here," Dandy says after tossing folded clothing at me. "Mother got this for you to wear." I nod and stand up to change in his en suite but his grip on my arm stops me. "Let me help you," he whispers in my ear and then begins to plant wet kisses down my neck.

"Dandy," I protest but he silences my pleas with his lips. Finally I shove him off me and shout, "Stop! I don't want this!"

I watch as his smile fades and is replaced by a frown and notice his fist clench at his side. Dandy's once pale, smooth face is now rose and wrinkled from the strain he is putting on it. "How dare you! I saved you from... from that monster and this is how you repay me? Don't you think I deserve some kind of thanks?" he growls and then steps forward.

"D-Dandy, I'm really thankful, but I don't-"

"Shut up you bitch!" he screams, not concerned about the others asleep just mere feet away.

Suddenly I begin to realize coming with Dandy was a mistake and I must leave immediately. However, he has other plans because as I head for the door Dandy grabs my hair and yanks me back to him. "You're not going anywhere Clementine." With that he smirks and then grabs a large pin from his floor and the last thing I remember is him walking towards me with a grin spread from ear to ear.

"Wakey wakey dear," a coarse voice chirps in my ear.

I slowly force my eyelids open and become very aware of my throbbing headache. I peer around and notice I am in Dandy's room but tied to the bed. While looking I find my hands tied together to the post and some sort of string only holds feet together. "How are you feeling Clem- may I call you that?" Dandy asks with a wide smile. However, I refuse to answer so I can save the satisfaction. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here. Well, if you must know I set up the kidnapping. I'm surprised you hadn't suspected that- you're smarter than that darling. Then when you turned down my advances I knocked you out. See, I need to get back at you and Jimmy. It's obvious that you two are in love. What better way to get back at you two than by destroying your relationship? So, I was going to seduce you and then notify the town of your whorish way, and of course Jimmy would find out," he explains with a smirk and then pauses. "But you had to ruin it! Why did you do that Clementine! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he screams as he stomps his feet and bawls his hands into fists.

Again I reprimand myself for trusting this obviously psychotic man. "So I assume you're wondering what I'm going to do next. Well, it's simple really. You're going to say we had sex-"

"I will not!" I interrupt, which causes Dandy to close his eyes and inhale sharply.

"Shut your mouth and listen for a moment." He pauses and then picks up a few seconds later. "You have two options. I you can go along with my story that we had sex or I will have force myself on you right now and still spread the lie. It's your decision really. If you're craving this," he chuckles and grabs his crotch; "I can give it to you now."

After a loud gulp I suppress tears and nod my head with my eyes closed. "I'll agree with you," I mutter.

"Good," he hisses as he drags the back of his hand across my cheek. "If you don't for some reason, just know Jimmy will have the consequences. Okay?"

"Y-yes," I choke and nod my head rapidly.

"Alright. Let me give you a ride. And you'll be home soon, so dry your eyes."

"Elsa?" I call form behind the curtains of her room. After several moments of silence I decide to walk in. "Elsa?" I shout again.

"Clementine?" she calls from another room. I follow her voice until I finally reach her. "Oh darling! I was so scared! How are you? Are you alright?" she rambles while squeezing me into a tight hug.

"Yes," I laugh, "I'm fine now. You can stop squishing me!" I joke, which earns a chuckle from my aunt.

"I'm sure you want to see Jimmy so go on. I'll be here later to discuss what we shall do." I nod my head and quickly exit the tent.

 _Time to enjoy my last day with Jimmy._

I carefully place my fist on the metal door to Lobster Boy's trailer and pray he's okay. After two minutes I become nervous and begin to assume he's inside with another woman, so I barge in. Luckily, he's asleep on his bed with a novel- my book in particular.

"Jimmy," I whisper in his ear as I sit on the edge of the bed and rub his arm.

He slowly opens his dark orbs and when he eventually realizes it's me he sits up and kisses my forehead. "Oh Clementine! I've missed you so much!" He coos and kisses my neck tenderly. I hold back moans as his plump lips move down towards my collarbone. Suddenly, he removes his mouth and stares at me. Of course, he notices the yellow bruise on my arm and instantly switches moods. "Tell me who the bastard is because he's got another thing coming for him!" Jimmy stands up and paces in a circle. I watch as he clenches his fist and runs up to the metal wall. He continually thrusts his now red fist at the hard surface and mutters, "I should've been there."

Finally I've had enough so I stand up and run to squeeze myself between Jimmy and the wall. "Enough! You couldn't have saved me and you shouldn't beat yourself up about it! I'm okay and glad you are as well. Now can we stop discussing this? I would like to get some quality time in with you since we were rudely interrupted." I finish my sentence with a cheeky smirk and then plant my lips on his.

After minutes of kissing Jimmy picks me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. As he walks us over to the bed I get a glimpse of his face and smile into his lips at the realization of lucky I am. But then I am reminded of how that'll all change by tomorrow.

However, Jimmy instantly pushes the thought out of my mind by kissing the top of my breast.

Half an hour later Jimmy and I lie in bed naked with our legs intertwined. "I never want to leave this place," Jimmy murmurs while twirling my hair.

"Me either," I quietly breathe out and then lean over to plant a peck on his soft lips.

We decide to stay in his trailer all day and continue to become more intimate.

The next morning I awake before Jimmy and decide to leave in order to dress for the day. I'm sure Elsa would excuse me from work but I cannot take be cooped inside any longer. Once I put on my favorite outfit, black capris and a long sleeve v-neck blouse tucked in, I head out to hair and makeup in order to look extremely put together today.

As I unroll the hot curlers that Eve placed in my locks an hour ago I admire how my long, honey hair cascades down my back in soft waves. With my eyeliner thin and winged I note that this is a great look for me. However, I can't focus on my appearance too much because Jimmy won't stay with me after he hears the alleged news.

Dandy promised the entire town, which I assume includes the freakshow, would be aware of my 'actions' before dinner. So I spend as much time with the love of my life as possible.

After two run-throughs of tonight's special show, featuring a new performance Elsa discovered, I drag Jimmy to my home for lunch. I had prepared a lovely picnic so that we can enjoy our last hours in peace, but apparently Dandy has other plans.

As we munch on the sandwiches I made earlier today I hear muffled voices and then notice a group of females pointing at me and scolding. Finally Jimmy notices and is fed up. He stands up quickly, without warning, and stomps over to the crowd. "Can I help you?" he demands with a growl.

One of the girls, whom I recognize from a past show and hitting on him, responds. "We're just talking about how your girlfriend laid down with Dandy Mott. Impressive actually. We had to ask for ourselves though. So do you mind?"

I inhale loudly and brace myself for the heartbreak Jimmy is feeling. "Go away," he snarls. The women trot off and look back at me with a wide smile.

"Clementine?" he croaks with tears in his eyes. "I-is this true?"

"Jimmy," I mumble and place my hand on his thigh.

However, he doesn't want to waste any time. "Is it true Clementine?!" he asks a lot louder this time.

"Y-yes. But please let me explain!" I plead.

"Save your breath. I thought you loved me. I thought our night together meant something!" Jimmy screams while tears stream down his cheeks.

"I do. It did. Please-"

"Go away Clementine. I don't want to see you," he utters while wiping the wetness off his frowning face.

"Goodbye," I whisper before placing a wet kiss, partially from licking my lips and tears pouring down my face, on his. "I'm so sorry," I insist as I walk away into the windy campgrounds.


	7. Seven

Once the sun shines through my makeshift curtains and warms my face I force my eyelids open. Upon sitting up I notice tissues, books, and alcohol surround me. I've finally succumbed to the evil substance.

When I step out of bed I feel the pounding in my head increase intensity with every move I make. "How can anyone do this twice?" I mutter aloud.

After entering my tiny bathroom I look in the dirty mirror and notice my awful reflection. The horrors of last night are confirmed as I study face; my mascara is dried down my pasty face and my once shiny hair is now stuck to my neck and tangled in several knots.

Images of last night flood my mind as I enter the steaming shower. I lost the person who could very well be the love of my life to a rumor that was fabricated by a man I hardly know! The truth is itching to be exposed but Jimmy's life is far more important than my happiness. I have no doubt that Dandy will fulfill his promise if I break the one I made with him.

Thinking back to that night, I wish that I would've let Dandy have his way with me that way I could at least have leverage over him and possibly went to the police.

As I walk out of my trailer to attempt to get my mind off of thoughts of last night, I wonder how I can get Jimmy to know the truth without risking his safety. While strolling barefoot on the tall, soft grass I keep my head down to avoid shaming and to allow my brain to work on a solution. Whispers pull me from my thinking as I pass the breakfast tent and know everyone must know of my alleged actions.

Ignoring them, I speed walk towards Elsa's tent to ask for her advice. However, the grunts of a man grab my attention so I follow the noises. As the sound becomes louder I know I'm close I carefully peek around the corner to find Jimmy axing the stage. With every swing he lets out a nearly silent sob. As I watch the man who I may love, I ponder whether to speak to him or not, but before I can Bette and Dot walk in to converse and comfort him.

I quickly scurry out as they begin talking, most likely about me.

"Elsa," I croak, suppressing tears.

"Yes Clemmie?" she shouts, which reveals her location.

I feel my body shake with every step closer I take. If Elsa doesn't believe me then no one will. "Elsa?" I call once again. She instantly walks out from her closet to come face-to-face with me.

"What's the matter deary?" My aunt's thick accent pierces my ears. I look over and spot her applying her famous blue eye shadow. I'm not sure why she wears such dramatic make up since most agree it looks more clown-like, but we've never dared to ask.

"W-well, I'm not sure if you've heard-"

"About you and that Dandy fellow?" She interrupts me while never taking her vision off the mirror. "I don't blame you my darling. You were vulnerable and you nearly died! Just because you acted like any other human did doesn't mean you're a whore sweetie!" she rambles on. The reason Elsa is getting so heated is because when she was about my age she had a child out of wedlock and was branded town wench. She had to give her child away because of the shame. I suppose she has a special place in her heart for situations like this.

"But-"

"No! You don't have to make excuses! Tell Jimmy to relax! I mean you do love him after all!"

"Elsa!" I shout, shaking her from her daze. "It's a lie! Dandy is the one who initiated the kidnapping! He did it to get back at Jimmy and I. When he took me to his house I didn't know any of that. B-but he tried to force himself on me, and when I refused that's when he gave me an ultimatum: him rape me and spread the rumor, or him just spread the rumor. I...I was a coward. Either way he's going to hurt Jimmy if I tell the truth. I don't know what to do," I sob.

"Oh darling," she begins, "I'm so sorry. I'm not the one you should be explaining this to. Jimmy- go speak with him," she commands while shooing me with her hand.

I take a deep breath, wipe my tears away, and turn on my heel. As I slowly stroll towards Jimmy's trailer. How can I speak with him if he is disgusted by my presence and probably moved on with a housewife?

When I finally approach the metal home I move my hand slowly to knock on the door. Everything in this moment feels like it is lagged. Finally I hammer my fist on the door, and my heart beats erratically.

Loud stomps follow a deep grunt from the other side of the wall, which indicates he is awake. When the clicking noise rings through my ears I feel my palms become moist. Eventually the door screeches open to reveal Jimmy and his dark eyes laced by grey and purple bags. We both stand in silence while staring at one another, searching for words.

"Jimmy," I begin and reach my hand for his. However, he jerks his arm from reach and steps aside to let me in. Once the door shuts I inhale sharply and collect my thoughts. "Please hear me out. I have a lot of explaining to do. When I was found I was so happy to see light. I wasn't thinking Jimmy...I felt on the verge of insanity. S-so when I realized Dandy saved me I didn't think enough. I-I agreed to stay at his place. When I was falling asleep he tried to..." I pause to keep my tears in the ducts, "And when I refused- well he forced me to choose- rape and the rumor or simply the rumor. H-he swore that he'd kill you if I spoke a word to you. B-but I'm afraid you'd cause more destruction to yourself if I kept the charade up. Jimmy you have to continue to hate me and seem as if you believe the lie. I can't see you dead," I finish with salty tears pouring down my face and some reaching my lips.

After processing the situation Jimmy grabs my waist and yanks me on his lap. As he runs circles on my back and forces my head in the crook of his neck, he shushes me and places small kisses on my neck. "Clementine, I'm so sorry. I'm not leaving you. I'm taking care of that man, don't you worry. But for now you're not leaving this trailer. Not until I say," he assures me while clenching my hand.

Before I can react, let alone respond, Jimmy attaches his lips to mine. As his soft mouth sucks gently on my lower lip I let out a moan.

Moments later I try to pyre my lips from his to leave hickeys on his muscular neck; however, he beats me to it by taking the sensitive skin just under my ear into his wet mouth. "Jimmy," I mutter as he adds pressure and caresses my thigh. The amount of pleasure he can inflict of me is overwhelming, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

He lets out a light chuckle and then moves further up my leg, nearing my needy core. My legs spread at the sensation of his fingertips on my pants, and before I can react Jimmy slides his hands up my legs, to my waist where he glides his hand over the waistband of my pants, and then down to my damp underwear. I yank his face to mine by pulling his hair and kiss his plump lips as he rubs circles around my throbbing clit.

However, before he could trail his hand further I slip from under him and quickly straddle his lap. I sit up and bend my head down to his to reattach our aching lips and also pleasure him.

While grinding my hips into his crotch I lightly pull on his russet-brown locks and smirk into his lips. Instead of teasing him any longer I quickly snake down to his middle and unbuckle his belt that is holding up his denim jeans. Gripping my hand on his waistband, I tug down his pants and boxers to allow his thick, veiny length to spring up.

I wrap one hand around the shaft I lick my lips as I slowly gaze up into Jimmy's anthracite black orbs. Jimmy becomes impatient when I slowly inch my mouth closer to his eager member, so he places his hand on the back of my head to push me forward. With his pleasure instincts finally taking over I quickly plunge his cock into my warm, wet mouth.

The moment I feel the tip hit the back of my throat I gulp and then shove it further, which causes Jimmy to practically scream. Alternating between that and using my hollowed cheeks I know he's nearing the end soon, so I go on for a few more minutes and then quickly remove myself from him and grabs his hands to run them over my body.

Jimmy instantly understands the hint and peels my blouse and pants off, leaving me in my under garments.

Instead of spending tens of minutes on foreplay, Jimmy immediately places his hand to my core while leaving love bites on my breasts. After a few minutes both of us have had enough and decide to start what we really want.

Luckily, Jimmy unhooks my bra and slides my underwear down, flinging them across the room, before I can tear them off in frustration. Next he yanks his t-shirt off to reveal his toned chest and abdomen that nearly send me over the edge.

As he slithers closer to my middle I feel my pussy dampen to the point that the fluid is dripping down my leg. "Jimmy," I grunt while attempting to pull him closer.

He instantly smirks and whispers, "You're so eager for me baby girl."

Finally, he positions himself to enter me but the teasing is not over yet because instead of pumping in me with all his force, like I am begging for, he slides his large erection up and down my slit, causing my body to twitch each time he moves.

Moments later the familiar sensation of pushing my limits takes over and I know he is inside me. Being that I am so turned on, Jimmy had no trouble fitting his entire length inside thanks to my natural lubricant.

He slams his hips to mine creating a steady rhythm of rough thrusts and skin rubbing together. The pleasure is almost unbearable so I dig my nails into Jimmy's muscular back to release some of the built up emotion, and thankfully he doesn't seem to mind.

With every crash of his hips I know I am a bit closer to cumming and bite my lip to keep from shouting too loud. Jimmy cups and massages my breast with one hand while using his other for support on the bed, which only aids to my growing need to release.

Finally, I feel the once neat and steady pumps become sloppy and wobbly, as I know he's mere moments from freeing his semen. However, I beat him to it when I feel a tiny spark erupt in my lower abdomen and then take over every inch of tiny body. Ripples of shock waves roll from my core to my head and back down to my feet. The clenching of my walls gives him the final push to allow his orgasm to take over. He drives his stiff member in and out, nearly missing but still managing to have his twitching cock finish inside me.

Once Jimmy rolls off me and grab my hips to his, I realize he didn't use a condom and didn't pull out either. Instead of worrying I nuzzle into his chest and fall asleep knowing he'll never leave me.

"Clem?" Jimmy's soft voice wakes me from slumber. I immediately open my eyes and sit up since I'm not sure what time, or day, it is.

"How long-" my voice begins to crack from not being use for a while.

"Only an hour an half. I would've let you slept through the night but I need your help with my plan." Jimmy's once smiling face has switched to a stern, focused one. His eyebrows are furrowed and his pout is straight.

"What plan?" I ask while stretching my arms and cracking my neck.

"Dandy needs to be put in his place. And his place is dead," Jimmy explains. "We're going to kill him tonight with your help to distract him. We can't have him trying to hurt either of us again." I rapidly nod my head to show him I trust his decision fully. "You'll try to seduce him and once he accepts, which he will, you'll have to do some things- I know you don't want to but Clem this is the only way." I stare into his pitch-black eyes and know this pains him more than it does me, so I nod my head once to show it's okay. "You'll put this," he mumbles as he hands me a tab, "in a drink for him."

. . .

"You look...marvelous," Jimmy says before exhaling and running his disfigured hand through his chocolate brown tresses.

"I wish this was for you," I whisper in his ear and then place a long kiss on his lips.

Jimmy grasps my hand tight the entire drive to Dandy's home but doesn't speak until he drops me off a few feet before his driveway. "I love you and if you need help just holler. I'll be outside waiting," he says and then places a wet kiss on my forehead. I wrap my small arms around Jimmy's wide torso and squeeze until he forces me to let go. Before I jump out of the car I peck his lips and whisper I love you in his ear.

Finally, I begin walking to the long driveway, and a few moments later I arrive to the two large front doors and then take a deep breath until I gather the courage to knock on the metal door.

Seconds later the entrance creaks open to reveal the maid, who I remember as Dora. "Can I help you?" she says with a slight attitude.

"Y-yes, I'm looking for Dandy. He told me to meet him at this time," I announce but then realize that he may not even be home, so I instantly become nervous and feel my palms begin to dampen.

"Oh! Right this way," she cheers and then opens to the door to show me to his room. "Can I get you anything?" she asks, but I can tell she's had a rough day so I decline.

Without knocking, I barge into his sanctuary and find him lying on the bed with his shirt off. He doesn't bother looking, but rather grunts, "I thought I told you to ask for permission before entering Mother."

"I'm sure you did, but it's not Mother," I growl and silently applaud myself for the snarky remark.

That immediately grabs his attention as he sits up to face me. "Clementine?" he says while choking on the word.

"Dandy, we need to speak." I try to remain calm and in control but he runs to me before I can react and pins my wrists to the wall.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" he says through his gritted teeth.

"Dandy, please," I plea while squirming.

He drops my arms and steps back, which allows his extremely well defined abs and chest to glisten in the bright lights above our heads. "Dandy," I say while trying to focus on the endgame. Although I hate him with every inch of being, his body is nice and he is a charmer, so it won't be easy to stay concentrated. "I was just thinking, since the damage is already done, why don't we make it true?" I say with a smirk and twirl my hair.

"What are you proposing Clementine?"

"Why don't you get us some drinks and I'll stay here...to get ready."

He nods before winking and walking out. Once the door is shut, I begin to strip into the sheer nightgown Jimmy forced me to wear under the fancy dress. I grab the small pill from my bra and clench it in my hand while lying on his bed.

When he enters he nearly drops the two cocktails he's brought but manages to place them on a small table in the room. I stand up and slowly stroll to the chair he's leaning back in to straddle him.

Just as I hop on his lap and burry his head in my chest I drop the pill in the martini.

After a few minutes of touching I pull away to take a sip of my drink. However, he doesn't pick his up, which makes me nervous.

Luckily when I take another sip of mine, and compliment how delicious it is, he grabs the glass and takes a swig. He's too easy to manipulate.

Not long after he finishes the drink and begins to show signs of fainting. As I trace my fingers up and down his harm, he slurs his words, has trouble keeping his head up, and even shuts his eyes often. Finally, his breathing slows down and his eyelids close for good.

I stand up and smirk at the sight of his corpse. The bastard deserved much worse but being that we don't want to disturb anyone in the home, this will do. Once I gather my things, I quickly slip my dress over the outrageously revealing outfit and then run out of Dandy's balcony to retrieve Jimmy.

After sneaking him in the room Jimmy lugs Dandy's cold body over his shoulder and carefully over the balcony. Before shoving his body in the trunk Jimmy kicks him in the stomach and curses under his breath.

After several minutes driving down the newly dark road we arrive to the familiar trailer in the middle of the woods. I realize it's the same place I was dragged to by the captor clown. Not remembering that the local newspaper did a full report on my kidnapping, I begin to freak out about how Jimmy knows this place. Eventually he calms me down and even convinces me to assist him to dump Dandy's cold body inside.

Jimmy confirmed that the clown is currently living at Dandy's so we have no interruptions. When the loud thump of Dandy's head dropping rings through the trailer we know that it's time to stage the crime. Jimmy plunges a kitchen knife in Dandy's chest twice to stage a murder. He wipes the blood on one of the curtains before pulling both of us out of the creepy trailer.

It's been a week since Dandy's untimely death and we've never felt safer. However, the roar of police sirens ends our content state. I instantly look to Jimmy who seems to be panicking because the cops never come around here unless it's to arrest one of the freaks.

The people start to scurry as they two policemen step out of the squad car, but I stand my ground. "Out of the way ma'am. We're getting a dangerous criminal here," the younger man commands while lightly shoving me to the side.

"W-who?" I pipe while speed walking after them.

When they reach the tent the same man turns around and whispers, "Jimmy Darling."

. . .

"I hereby sentence James Darling to two years in prison for the withholding information regarding the death of Dandy Mott." Elsa and I sit in the seats when I burst into tears. How could this be happening? He only did it to protect me. Of course Dandy would get his wishes- to ruin my life.

Luckily the police didn't have enough evidence to prove it was murder. However they did find his prints on the knife but nothing to prove it was a planned killing. The entire freakshow, Dandy's mother, and his maid testified with his. Dora said that Dandy was conversing with the clown and overheard him planning a kidnap. We conjured up a story that claims Dandy took me from my home and forced the clown to give up his home or else he'd be blamed. However, Jimmy found me and had to fight Dandy, which unfortunately didn't end until a death.

His lawyer said this was a great deal, instead of being executed for murder. Deep down, we all knew he'd get some time, so we promised to write one another and I will visit as often as possible, which I found out if one month for two hours.

To my surprise, I receive a letter on the fourth day of his sentence. I suppose it is truly that boring. After reading the love note with many "I miss you"s and several sweet words I feel tears fall from my eyes and onto the page.

Two years without being in the loving arms of the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. One hundred and four weeks of missing the sensation of his soft lips on mine. Seven hundred and thirty days of sleeping alone. The thought of this nearly sends me into insanity, but some feeling inside of me restrains me from loosing my mind.

Weeks later, and many letters sent and received, I notice my body isn't normal- something is drastically off. Thinking back to what's happened in the past month I thought at first that it was shock from temporary losing the love of my life.

However, I still went to my physician and explained my symptoms, and luckily he found the problem- not one I was expecting or want at the moment.

 _Dear Jimmy,_

 _Doctor Eisenhower has finally discovered what the problem is with my body. The problem cannot be solved easily; In fact, the problem will take nine months to be relieved._

 _I'm pregnant._

 _Love always,_

 _Clementine_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
